


First Time on the Job

by pumpkinspylatte



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: I'm not sure how long this is gonna be and where it's gonna go, but enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspylatte/pseuds/pumpkinspylatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick joins a ghost hunting group and things don't exactly go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The computer slowly loaded the local Craigslist page. After what seemed like hours of searching ad after ad of people looking for yard workers, cars to buy, people to buy their pets, Nick ran across "Team of Ghost Hunters Looking For New Team Member." Though it seemed completely ridiculous, he clicked the ad anyway. 

"Willing to pay up to $300 per investigation. Can be a one time thing, or permanent job. Please email us at moreinfo@savannahgaghosts.com with your name, age, location, a way to best contact you and any experience you have with ghosts. We look forward to hunting you, sorry, we mean hunting _with_ you." It took Nick no longer than thirty minutes to type a completely bullshit story about him growing up in a haunted house with his sister who went mysteriously missing one weekend after she claimed to see a full apparition. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Nick walked up to a poorly dressed man standing by a large van zipping up black bags and wiping his hands on his pants. "So you're Nick, huh? Well I'm Ellis, Rochelle and Coach are coming soon. Nice to meet you." The young man with a gunky deep southern accent stuck out his hand, with dirty nails and cracked skin. 

"Yeah, that's me." Nick ignored the hand shake. "So what do you guys need me to do?"

A fierce voice struck from behind him, "You know how to shoot a camera?" The voice was deep, loud, almost like a sports announcer. Nick turned around to see a large black man with another large black bag and a petite black woman walking towards the van. 

"Yeah, I can shoot a camera. What for? I thought you guys just went around and ya know, sucked all the ghosts into a vacuum and claimed a house to be free of any spirits." His laugh filled the room as the three looked at each other in annoyance. 

"You're confusing us with the movie. We're real life people. We investigate houses for spiritual entities, spend a night or two trying to capture evidence and then declare if the house is truly haunted." A woman's voice chimed in.

"Look, if you can hold a camera and carry a little bit of weight, then you can do this. Whether you believe or not, we could care less. We just need someone to help us carry our bags and hopefully just have another hand around here. I'm Rochelle and this is Coach."

Ellis tapped Nicks shoulder and gestured at the bag he was trying to pull up into the van's trunk. Nick grabbed the side and hoisted the bag into the van.

"Guys look, this is Nick. The guy I was telling you about with the haunted house and missing sister." 

"I want to hear the full story." Coach looked at Rochelle and then back to Nick. 

"Maybe some other time." Nick paused to think of an excuse. "It was a long time ago, but it still causes some anxiety attacks." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Nick carried bags up and down stairs of a couple's house that had reported supernatural events a few days ago.

"Do you need me to unpack these and set anything up?

"No, no. Don't worry about it. We'll do it." Rochelle walked behind Nick up the stairs carrying two bags. 

"Do you need help with that?" Nick twisted his head to look down at her. "Looks a bit heavy for a girl your size." 

"I'm fine. Just do your work and don't piss me off." Rochelle sighed and hit Nick in the back with one the bags. 

"What's in these bags anyway? Bodies?" Nick and Rochelle chuckled. Coach yelled from the top of the stairs. 

"Hey! Get your ass up here! We only have an hour left of daylight and we still need to set up." 

"There are cameras, computer equipment, recording stuff in here." Rochelle dropped the bags in the top bedroom. "Look, just go talk to the couple. Ask them a few questions. Have something to drink. We'll take care of everything else." 

Nick brushed his hand against the stair rail as he took heavy steps down the stairs. He whistled an old song his grandfather used to sing to him all the time called "Frankie and Johnny." He stepped into the living room to see the couple in each others arms. The woman was sobbing into her husbands chest. The man glanced up to Nick and nodded his head towards the foyer. The man stood up, laying the woman down on the couch and wiping his hands on his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

The man followed Nick to the next room. He quickly glanced out the window, to the floor and finally back to Nick. He was towering over Nick by at least six inches, though, Nick was never considered "tall." The man was extremely pale and thin, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His eyes were dark grey and his under eye circles were darker than his hair. 

"Jamie is really upset as you can tell. She's not used to so many people being in the house at once. Our daughter passed away a month ago, that's when we noticed supernatural happenings. She was terribly ill. She is convinced it's Lauren, so we called. No one's really come by to see us since her passing and it's hitting Jamie hard." The man wiped his sleeve across his eyes. "Just, please not say anything until she leaves." 

"I understand how she feels. I lost my sister when I was kid. I know what she's going through." Nick face blushed red and he turned towards the window for dramatic effect.

The man grabbed Nick's shoulder. "Thank you. I'm going to get Jamie and we're going to leave in a few minutes. Feel free to find something to eat during the night if you need it." 

"Right."  The man walked out of the room. Nick stood for a moment before heading back upstairs. 

The three others were untangling wires and plugging in a computer monitor. They kept small conversation about what they had planned for the night. 

"Hey, Nick. Will you help me? Can you just hold this wire up so I can pull it loose?" Nick roamed towards Ellis and did as he was told. 

"So, you go talk to the couple?" Coach's voice was deep and full as he sighed when the computer screen lit up. 

"Yeah, the man t-"

Rochelle interrupted. "Colin." 

"Yeah. Colin told me about their daughter. She passed away a month ago and that's when they noticed all this shit happening. The wife is really shaken up about all this." 

Coach nodded and continued signing into the computer. "Ellis, you want to show Nick how to set up the cameras?" 

"I'm busy Coach! And Nick is helping me! Damn, give us one minute." Ellis' voice rose to a high pitched tone, like an angry child. "There. Alright Nick, grab that bag in the corner and follow me." 

Ellis gave Nick a proper tour of the home, placing camera stands on red x's throughout rooms. "Alright, point the camera facing that corner. The couple says they seen shadows walking across it." "Alright, now face it down the hallway," "up the stairs," twenty minutes of commands and finally Nick could return to room to get even more assignments. 

As Nick walked back into the room Rochelle and Coach had raised voices arguing about a missing wire. Rochelle stormed out of the room and walked outside. 

"Nick, you want help me go find something for us to eat? Maybe some t.v. dinners or something?" Ellis sounded exhausted and urgent to get out of the room. Ellis walked out and stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down and sighing. Nick followed behind but was stopped to a cold breeze, as he looked to his right he saw a large french window left open. He strolled towards the window and as he reached out to grab the handle a woman ran up in between the doors. Her hair was dark black and fell over his dark skin. He fingernails had been chewed away at and her eyes were sunken in. As she spoke, her Cuban accent and poor English made it difficult for Nick to understand her. 

"You need get out of this house. Bad things, fantasma live here. The daughter, Lauren, killed by stalker." She stood with her mouth open and screamed into Nick's face as her eyes followed behind him. Nick pushed the woman away and pulled the doors shut quickly and hard. He locked the handles and pulled the curtains over it. Ellis and Coach rushed into the room, Nick turned around, panting, and collapsed to the floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Nick awoke on the couch, his clothes drenched in sweat and a wet cloth on his forehead. As he blinked and groaned, Ellis stood up quickly and hovered over him sighing. 

"Whoa man, what happened? You've been out for almost an hour." Ellis' thick accent sounded like molasses to Nick, thick, disgusting molasses. Nick grabbed the side of the cushion and sat up, holding his head with his other hand. 

"I'm gonna puke." Ellis ran to the kitchen and came back with a trashcan; he pushed it under Nick as he leaned down and started coughing and releasing a bubblegum pink colored thick substance. Nick stood up quickly as he wiped his mouth and pointed at the trashcan. 

"No way, dude! I don't want to see your barf!" Ellis turned his head away and covered his nose with his elbow. 

"No," Nick struggled through exhaustion to speak, "No, look. It's...bright pink. It looks like soggy bubble gum."

"Ladies, we don't have all night. We need to start. We don't have time to drive you back home, Nick. You better brave through and help out." Coach stood at the bottom of the stairs and pointed at the two clueless boys hovering over a trashcan. Coach stormed upstairs and Ellis and Nick followed him. In the bedroom Rochelle was finishing gathering together cameras, lights, and voice recorders. Nick walked towards the bathroom and turned on cold water, splashing it on his face and running his hands through his fingers. 


End file.
